Crossed paths
by xXRosalynXx
Summary: Ayame is an eight-teen year old girl who is desperate to find her mother who had disappeared a year ago. leaving her to care for her younger brother Seiji. upon one of her nightly adventures around town she stumbled across two Shinsengumi members. what is it about the two that seems so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was far down beyond the city of Kyoto. Less and less people roamed the streets now, this wasn't good. In fact for an eight-teen year old girl like me, it is a disaster. Ever since last year, I've been running around the dead of night searching for my mother. She disappeared one night when she was out for a 'short' walk around the neighborhood, the next morning her room was empty and silent. That's when I knew something was terribly wrong. I was now left to the duty of taking care of my little brother, Seiji. Still unable to get in contact with her I'm now relying on my auntie and uncle to take care of my brother while I'm out. I can't stand having him unoccupied by anyone and just the thought of having anything happening to him makes me feel uneasy. Every now and then we receive letters from my mother telling us she's okay and will return home soon . . . that was five months ago, I'm still not convinced. My attire is a light green kimono and a dark blue hakama and my father's katana and wakizashi at my belt. These are the only two weapons I keep on me at all times. My long dark hair is tied up in a ponytail, held together with a violet ribbon. I have fair skin and hazel eyes, and bright rosy cheeks.

My surroundings are now dark as I cross the Bridge. I lean on the edge of the railing and gaze at the water down below, the only thing that's kept me from pitch black darkness is the dimness of a street lamp. The dead silence of the night was broken by the sound of someone else's footsteps passing along the wooden planks. In the darkness I couldn't see who lurked in the shadows. Only a silhouette of the stranger could be seen. I knew it wasn't a woman as she wasn't wearing a kimono and has hair was tied back, leaving only a little around his face. He was tall and scary looking from what I could see. Not too eager to find out what exactly he did look like, I turned around and resumed my previous thoughts. The footsteps of the stranger stopped just behind me.

"What would a young girl like you be doing out in the street of Kyoto at this time of the evening?" I jumped at the cold yet playful tone of this stranger's voice. I was hesitant to reply to his words.

I turned to face him it was to my surprise, the man looked only two years older than me. He had light brown hair, and emerald eyes that stared into mine . . .

Realizing I was also staring I stopped and quickly looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was blushing.

"What's wrong?" the young man was confused, but had a wide smirk on his face.

"Nothing… he continued to stare at me with eyes like a hawk, it was kinda creepy.

"Whats your name?" he asked placing his hand on his katana.

"My name is. . . Ayame" his smirk gradually widened.

"Well Ayame-chan what are you doing out here alone?" he asked stepping a little closer to me.

'Did he just call me _Ayame -chan_?' That name really annoyed me it made me feel like I wasn't being taken seriously.

"Excuse me, sorry I don't believe I ever gave you permission, to call me Ayame-_chan_" he laughed, and placed a hand on my head.

"Is there something wrong with it? I'm so sorry if there is how about we call you cutie pie instead?" his sarcasm irritated me. I narrowed my eyes and slapped his hand away. He seemed amused by my frustration and leaned his face closer.

"You know you're really cute when you're angry" he whispered into my ear. I pushed him away and lifted the hilt of my katana with my thumb revealing the base of the blade that gleamed in the moonlight.

"So the little girl wants to fight hmm? Well that can be arranged" he smiled wickedly towards me, and drew his katana, aiming it towards my throat.

"Souji that's enough pull back before you really do hurt someone." a voice called out from the darkness. Laughing, the emerald eyed man softened his eyes and sheathed his sword before turning to where the voice came from.

"How cruel Hajime-kun, it was just a bit of fun, besides Ayame-chan here was the one who started not me" he said turning back to me, with a wide smirk on his face. I continued to glare, not paying any attention to a new figure, which had emerged from the shadows. The man who my opponent seemed to know quite well was a little taller than me, he had long indigo hair that was tied the side and dark blue eyes that were staring at his friend. He seemed more serious than the other one.

"What's with the serious look Hajime-kun hmm? I swear I wasn't going to do anything to the girl" the one he called 'Saitou' looked at me then back at him and sighed.

"If you say so Souji I believe you" suddenly his attention turned over to me.

"**_You_**, what business do you have picking fights with the Shinsengumi first unit captain?" he asked sternly, I jerked my head away from Souji's gaze and stared at the Saitou.

"If my true intentions were to fight him, I would have done so earlier. I was merely trying to get him to take me more seriously" he nodded and turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry...Third unit captain Hajime Saitou..." without hesitation Saitou drew his sword missing my face by in inch.

"Man, this is the second time today **second time!** Can you point those things somewhere else besides me?" I whined directing the tip of the blade away from my face. I looked up at Saitou only to be greeted with an icy cold stare. I smiled and twirled a loose strand of hair around my finger.

"You would like to know how I knew you yes?" I asked still smiling at him. There was a silence. I took this as my cue to answer him.

"I came to know about the Shinsengumi from my uncle, he's a close friend of your commander Isami Kondou, and also I'm surprised you don't remember me Saitou-san." their eyes, widened Saitou hadn't sheathed his sword but kept himself guarded just in case, I sighed and shook my head.

"Of course… no one remembers me... Saitou-san you, along with Hijikata –san were the two that kept me out of trouble...but I guess that information doesn't matter to you anymore...good evening..."without another word I left the two of them standing there in silence. It was beginning to become very late now. The moon was high in the sky.

"I don't have time to stand around and reminisce about pointless matters... not when I have a mother to find." I mumbled to myself whilst walking down a dark alley way. After a while I could hear the sounds of footsteps following me, I spun around sharply to look at the five figures that had been following me ever since I left the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want?" I growled preparing my weapon to defend myself. The men grinned evilly and took a step closer.

"A woman huh. Maybe you could help us hmm?" one laughed placing his hand under my chin so I would face him. I glared and pulled away, instantly drawing my sword and killing him with one quick move. Blood was splattered everywhere. Watching the victim fall to the ground I turned to the others and pointed the blade towards them with a rather threatening expression.

"Touch me again and you'll regret everything" I warned. They narrowed their eyes and came towards me.

"You'll pay for that little Missy!" one of them yelled drawing their sword and swinging it in my direction. I smiled evilly at them and went to attack but my katana was thrown from my hands.

'W-Wha . . . What?' I looked at my hands and then back at my katana that was lying in the corner. I suddenly heard a scream of pain coming from one of the men that I had attempted to kill, suddenly a figure stepped in front of me.

"You men are going to pay for touching an innocent girl on the streets" my eyes widened as a blade was slashed at the man. Blood was splattered everywhere as the lifeless bodies fell on to the cold hard ground. The footsteps turned around and wrapped their arms around me, "Ayame…are you okay?" I recognized the voice and reacted immediately, returning his hug.

"Kenji thank god you're here" I whispered hugging him tighter.

"Why are you out here? Mother will be worried sick!" he asked pulling away and gripping on to my shoulders. I shook my head and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Mother has disappeared I don't know if she's still alive or not." His eyes widened, Kenji has been gone for four years, training to be a better swordsman so he can protect our family, in replace of our father who had died the year before he left. Our family is bit broken, even so we've gotten by, and now that Kenji's back I might be able to cope with raising Seiji. Sometimes I feel like crying because I missed my parents but I knew that I couldn't for Seiji's sake.

"Ayame are you sure you're alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" Kenji asked with a rather worried expression on his face. I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Kenji, I didn't let them hurt me or though I didn't know you to throw the blade from my hands like that…"I looked away from him, thinking about what I had just been through made me feel uneasy. Kenji sighed and picked up father's katana.

"Killing a person is not what I had expected you to do young lady! I certainly didn't want my little sister's innocent hands to be stained with blood…I guess it's too late now…that was reckless of you Ayame." He said sternly, wiping the blood from the edge and handing it to me. I put the katana back in its scabbard and nodded, Kenji was right about that, it was reckless of me but I couldn't just stand there could I.

"Let's go home. It's a bit late for us to be wondering around right?" He smiled holding his hand out to me. I smiled and took it happily. Kenji lead me out of the dark, alley way and out onto the open street, we crossed the bridge that I had previously crossed. It seems the first unit and third unit captain had disappeared from sight, Saitou didn't remember me from years ago either. This made me somewhat disappointed he and I used to get along really well. I didn't recognize him at first when I saw him but… Back then he was the one that would normally stop me from tricking the others or messing with Hijikata-san and lecture me about it afterwards… But I guess its fine. After all we haven't seen each other for at least six years.

"Ayame… hey Ayame you still there?" Kenji called waving his hand in front of my eyes. I came back to reality.

"I'm sorry did you say something Kenji?" I asked looking up at him with a blank expression. He gave me a worried look and felt my fore head.

"Is something wrong you seem a little out if it…Don't tell me it's the illness again" he asked, I shook my head and began walking.

"I'm fine Kenji really I am, I haven't fainted or had any fevers for months now so I'm alright I was just thinking about something" I said giving him a reassuring smile, Kenji was still worried. I took his hand again and dragged him down the street, giggling like a child.

"Come on Seiji will be glad to see you!" I smiled as we got closer and closer to our house. Kenji smiled and lifted me up, holding me tightly as he ran all the way to the front door. He put me down just outside the front door.

"Ayame…before we go in how are we going to explain to Auntie about the blood stains?" I looked down at my clothes, then at his, Auntie will be very alarmed this is the first time I've come home with blood on my clothes.

"Oh welcome back Aya- KENJI!" My cousin Akane cried jumping up from where she was seated and hugged him tightly.

"It's been a while Akane" he said returning her hug. She pulled away and sat down next to Auntie, who had been reading as always. She looked up and smiled, but it soon twisted into a frown when she looked at our clothes.

"What…happened?" she asked, we sighed smiled at her.

"Let's just say…we ran into some trouble on the way home no one's hurt though" she sighed and shook her head.

"What am I to do with you two?" she laughed, and then held up two cups.

"Would you like some tea?" Kenji nodded and sat down. He turned towards me and patted the spot next to him, indicating for me to sit. I declined and walked down the corridor to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I then placed the katana and wakizashi against the wall before rolling out my futon. I was so tired, tonight took a lot out of me, the incident between Souji and Saitou, the strange men and being reunited with Kenji again was a lot for a person to take in. I'm just glad that he's back right now that's all that matters. I covered the blanket over myself and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of Seiji's laughter, I sat up and looked beside me. Looks like Kenji had already made breakfast. I looked to my left to see a tray full of food, I smiled and began to eat it. Suddenly the door was opened and the light from outside the room was streaming in to my dark surroundings, I looked up to see Kenji smiling warmly at me.

"Why good morning Ayame, I see you've found the breakfast I made you" he chuckled watching as I was munched on a rice ball. He walked over to the other side of the room, to open a window to let more light in. My room was so bright it was almost blinding, I rubbed my eyes gently and looked again, my eyes had slowly adjusted and I could see properly.

"Seiji and I will be going for later if you hurry up you can join us" I rolled my eyes and pushed him out so I could get ready. When I was dressed and had finished my meal I walked out into the corridor holding my empty dishes. I spotted Seiji and Kenji sitting outside the front door, talking. I ran to the kitchen and washed up the remaining plates that Kenji had forgotten to clean, and walked out to where they were sitting. Kenji was the first to realize my presence and turned around.

"Finally, we were just about to leave you behind, you're a slow poke." He teased.

"That's not a very nice thing to do Kenji!" I scolded taking Seiji's little hand in mine and began walking down the street. Kenji caught up and took Seiji's other hand. We past some of our neighbors and stopped to greet them. They all seemed happy to see Kenji had returned.

"Oh Kenji forgot uncle request that we-" before I could finish my sentence Seiji immediately let go of our hands and ran to his group of friends. Kenji smiled and turned back to me.

"Seiji sure made friends quickly." he smiled looking over at the group.

"I think he has for a while now, one day he just came home with all these kids that followed…" I laughed.

"So Ayame Auntie was telling me that you have received letters from mother" I nodded slowly.

"that was five months ago Kenji, I still don't know if she's alive, she keeps telling me that she's fine and she'll be home soon, but she never is, it's the same words every time" Kenji placed his hand on my shoulder, I smiled weakly at him trying to prove I was okay, but he could see straight through me, he always does. Suddenly Seiji came running up to us with two of his friends.

"**Onee-chan! Onii-Chan**!" he cried hiding behind us.

"What's the matter Seiji?" I asked, Seiji peeked out from behind me and pointed to a man that was coming towards us, he was dressed in a blue and white over coat.

"I'm sorry I scared the little one, I honestly didn't mean any harm he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into me" he explained kneeling down to the other two. I eyed the man suspiciously, I recognized his eyes, I was about to say something when Kenji interrupted me.

"Long time no see, Okita-kun, how have you been?" Shocked I looked up at Okita with wide eyes, how come he remembers my brother and not…me?

"It's been a while Kenji-san, its good you've returned. Ah I see you've got a wife now congratulations" I felt my left I twitch a little, WIFE! Kenji chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no you are mistaken Okita-kun this isn't my wife, you remember my younger sister, don't you?" Okita gave him a weird look. We had fallen silent, he glanced over at me for a minute or two then looked away again.

"It doesn't matter, that was ten years ago after all. . .You two sure got along well back then, you were basically inseparable" Kenji said breaking the silence between us.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kenji…I never had any friends when I was a child…I was pretty much alone." I gave my brother a sad look and turned away from him, Okita suddenly glanced over at me again, and his emerald orbs were fixed on my hazel ones.

"Heh…you honestly don't remember me little Ayame-chan?" he said breaking the long silence that fell upon us.

"**What have I said about calling me that?! My Name is Ayame, not ****_little _****Ayame****_-chan_****!**" 

"But, that was your cute nickname, don't you remember?"

"**No I don't know stop it**! I'll see you at home Kenji…"

With that I turned around and walked away from the two men, squeezing my little brother's hand tightly as we walked away.

"What's wrong Onee-chan?" I looked down at Seiji with a fake smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine Seiji no need to worry, come on how about we get some sweets on the way home" a big a smile spread across his face that made me feel a little better.

'_"Souji!" a young girl with dark hair into out stretched arms that quickly close around the girls shoulders._

_"It's nice to see you too little Ayame-chan, how's your brother these days?" the green eyed boy asked, smiling as he held her tightly. The young girl looked up and smiled  
"Onii-chan is out with papa, they left this morning" The boy, not sure how to react sighed and brushed away the hair that was covering her eyes._

_"Well I hope they come back safely" he replied as he pulled away and held her hand in his as they walked inside._

"Ayame are you okay?" two hands land on my shoulder and shook me gently, I returned to the present immediately and looked up at Kenji's worried expression.

"I'm fine", he sighed and released his hands from my shoulders

"You seem pale ... are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"Yes Kenji…"

"_I'll always protect you_"

"Uh!" my vision faded and everything was spinning before I knew it I had fainted.

'_"Little Ayame-chan Kenji said you haven't been well should you really be up?" the young boy asked when a little girl sat next to him. "Souji you know how Kenji is he's always worrying I'm fine honest" she gave him a reassuring smile and rested her head on his shoulder, "Ayame no matter what I'll always be there to protect you from anything that threatens you" he said softly as he held her hand tightly and rested his head on hers. "I know you will Souji" she whispered softly before drifting off to sleep.'_

I woke up instantly after the image faded, who is Souji? . . . The name sounds familiar but…I don't recall meeting one… I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door slid open letting the sun flow in, I looked up at a tall figure, one I didn't recognize, they walked over and sat beside me.

"So you're finally awake" the voice of a male filled the room, I continued to stare at his big teal eyes, he realized and smiled down at me, I looked away and rolled over so my back was facing him.

"You scared the hell out of your brother ya know" the male said, I rolled over again to face him and gave him a questioning look.

"So you can't talk? Well that sucks" he mumbled, twisting his smile into a frown. I giggled and shook my head.

"I can, I just don't want to…if you don't mind me asking but, where the hell am I?"

**Hey guys, soz that I hadn't left a message on the last chapter, this is my first story so I hope you have enjoyed it so far! I'll be posting Chapter three hopefully tomorrow if not Wednesday :) Also the Character 'Akane' is dedicated to a dear friend of mine.**

** I don't own Hakuouki, just the characters I make up. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh sorry about that, you're in the Shinsengumi headquarters"

"The Shinsengumi? **Is Hijikata-san here?**" I shouted, scaring the boy in front of me with my sudden outburst.

"Y-Yeah Hijikata-san is the vice commander…do you know him?"

"Yes I do! I've known him ever since I was a little girl! Please oh please can you show me where he is!" I pleaded looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. The boy chuckled and held out his hand.

"C'mon I'll show ya where he is, I'm Heisuke by the way what's your name"

"My name is Ayame"

"It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too Heiuke"

By the time we introduced our selves, we had reached a room where Hijikata was meant to be. Heisuke knocked on the door and announced that there was a visitor here to see him. I heard a sigh and the sound of footsteps coming closer and I could make out a faint mumble of words it sounded like.

"_Who the hell would want to visit me now when i'm busy?"_

I giggled and as soon as the door opened I tackled the tall, scary looking man who opened it.

"Heisuke, can you please explain to me why a young woman has just tackled me to the ground?" A little shocked a sat up and stared down at him with sad eyes.

"You…don't remember me Hijikata-san?" he shook his head and proceeded to push me off him and stand up.

"No in fact I have never seen you before, what business do you have here?"

"I see…So the name Ayame wouldn't mean anything to you?" before he could speak he thought about what I had just said, an expression of sudden realization spread across his face.

"Remember me now Hijikata-san?" A small smile appeared on his lips as he held out his hand to help me up.

"You've grown quite a bit little one, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first glance."

"Well you have changed too Hijikata-san. From what I remember you were a little shorter" I giggled holding up my hand to the height he used to be.

"Ayame that's enough fooling around" Kenji's voice echoed threw out the room. I turned my attention to my brother who was sitting on the other side of where Hijikata was once sitting. I giggled and walked over to him with a big smile.

"Nawh Onii-chan was worried about his little Ayame yes?" I teased patting his head. He rolled his eyes and shook my hand off.

"What's wrong Kenji? I was told you were worried about me"

"Indeed I was, but we've been through this before, it's the same every time Ayame."

"No… This time Kenji its different …" Kenji slowly lifted his head to face me, his dark brown eyes questioning my sentence.

"Tell me was I ever friends with a boy name Souji?" It took a while but he eventually found his voice and spoke.

"Yes, so you finally remember him have you?"

"Only a little…Was the man named Okita you were speaking to before I left. . .Is his first name Souji?" Kenji slowly nodded his head, and then glanced over at Hijikata and Heisuke who both had been silent all this time. I looked over as well to see that another three figures had joined, one of which I recognize. The bold emerald eyes and the mischievous grin. It was Souji.

"So Little Ayame-chan has finally remembered me hm?" the playful tone was somewhat… soothing to me, I gave him a smirk and turned away.

"Heh don't get ahead of yourself Okita I only remember parts, not everything"

"Well then we have much to catch up on, come along" before I could object he had dragged me out of the room and out into the passage way.

"Okita I said I only remember parts of you not every thi-"

**hey guys, yes I know this one was short but I've had a bit of homework so i had to put this off for a bit... :( but hopefully I will have chapter 4 up later tonight and I'm aiming to make it longer to make up for this one :) hope you like it so far. and as for this chapters ending...hehe sorry i left it mid sentence but i'm sure you'll understand when it comes to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okita I said I only remember parts of you not every thi-"before I could say anything else I was silenced with a kiss. It lasted only a short while, after he pulled away, he gave a satisfied smirk and whispered into my ear.

"You're telling me you**_ don't _**remember that?" my cheeks immediately went pink from his hot breath against both my ear and my neck.

I nodded my head and tried to push him away but he wasn't going to go easy on me this time. He lifted my chin so that I would face him.

"W-why would you kiss me?" I asked, shaking a little under gaze and from his touch. His eyes suddenly saddened and looked away.

"So…you don't remember our…relationship?" I slowly shook my head. He immediately pulled away and let me go. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Um…I'm sorry but…I only remember the childhood…I never recall there being a relationship between us…" he sighed and walked away, leaving me still standing there confused and lost as I watched the sad and somewhat lonely figure walk down the corridor by himself.

"Ayame? Are you alright?" a voice called from at the end of the passageway. I turned around to see Hijikata walking over to me.

"Let me guess you don't remember anything about your relationship?" I shook my head and continued to stare down the passage where Souji once stood.

"Ayame? What's the matter?" I couldn't help but let tears fall down my cheeks. From the age of 15 I couldn't remember anything about my past. If I tried all I got was vague outlines of people I didn't know. And the attempts only caused head aches and tears.

"I just want to remember my past" I cried. Hijikata sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. He has always been more caring and patient towards me, than the others.

"I'm sure you'll remember one day…it…might just take some time." Or though I couldn't see his face I knew that he was worried. This was the first time I had cried in long while. I guess this was a way to let out the tears I had bottled up inside me all those months and years my parents had been gone.

"It will all be okay, I'm sure you'll remember everything soon" Hijiakta's words had no effect. I was still crying, this only worried him more. He led me out of the hall way and back to the room I woke up in.

"Do you need Kenji to comfort you?" I shook my head and sat in the corner of the room. Hijikata sighed and slowly closed the door on his way out, taking one last glace at my curled up figure with worried eyes before shutting the door completely. The tears soon slowly came to a halt. I lifted my head and stared at the wall on the other side of the room, judging by the shadows that had formed, it was well past noon. I walked over to the already laid out futon and curled up under the blanket and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_Ayame wake up darling."_

_"Mother?"_

_"Yes darling I'm right here"_

My mother's voice echoed through my mind. I sat up and looked around but she wasn't there, sadly I went to lie down and go back to sleep but the voice suddenly spoke again.

"Ayame I'm right here sweetie, follow me, quickly!"

The voice came from outside the room, and from the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a tall figure dressed in a white kimono walk out the door.

"Mother wait!" I whispered following her as she walked gracefully down the hall.

"_Hurry little one we don't want them to catch us_" she said in a frightened tone. I ran to catch up with her, she seemed to be running away from something or someone. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around and held me tightly.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"_I'm sorry" _that was the last thing she said before she faded away from my arms. I cried and began to panic.

"Mummy! Don't leave me alone again! Please!" I screamed, but she never returned. Suddenly two voices called out to me and I felt my body being shaken. I opened my eyes to see both Souji and Hijikata in front of me. It was all just a dream.

"Ayame are you okay?!" Hijikata asked holding me steady with one hand on my shoulder so that I wouldn't fall backwards.

"I was just…I dreamt that my mother was here…she ran down this hall way telling me to follow her b-but…"

"Your mother wasn't here at all you were sleep walking"

"More like sleep running, did you see the way she ran down this hallway?" Souji laughed pointing down the hall from where I had just travelled. I took a step backwards and bowed to the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I woke both of you up, and most likely the others as well…I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, no harm done, as long as you're fine, that's all that matters at the moment" I raised my head and looked up at Hijikata who still seemed a little worried. I sighed and turned to walk.

"I guess…well I better be getting back to my room…um…g-good night to you both"

"Wait…it might be better if one of us stays in your room for the time being, in case you decide to go wondering in your sleep again" Hijikata suggested pointing to Souji who had suddenly grew a big smile on his face at the idea of the two of us staying in the same room.

"Eh? Um o-oh okay s-sure…" without another word from him, Hijikata walked away leaving me all alone with Souji.

"C'mon little one off to bed with you" Souji suddenly swept me off my feet and carried me back to my room and put me down in the futon.

"You know I can walk I'm not injured or anything" I pouted curling up under the blanket and attempting to go back to sleep. Souji chuckled and sat down beside the futon, staring down at me while I slept.

"Are you gonna sit there and watch me or are you actually gonna sleep?"

"Watch but of ya want I will sleep in the same bed."

"No thanks, good night Okita"

"Awh you're no fun"

"Shuddup and let me sleep already sheesh!" Without another word from the man watching me I rolled over and fell asleep again . . . finally.

**Hey guys, sorry i put this up a little late but here you go chapter 4 :) chapter 5 will have to be posted in a couple of days so enjoy chapter 4:) **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up to two strong arms clinging tightly to my waist, and a face buried into my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Souji resting peacefully with a smile on his face. Sighing, I tapped his shoulder gently in attempt to wake him, but he didn't budge.

"Souji? Are you awake?"

"…"

"Hey…Wake up!"

"…"

I rolled over to face him and softly poked his cheek. He twitched a little and opened one eye. I smiled and brushed the hair that covered his eyes.

"What is it little Ayame?" he yawned returning the smile.

"It's morning and I'm kinda hungry so if you mind letting go."

"Sorry no can do, you're just so soft and huggable, it's impossible for me to release you" he mumbled, pulling me closer and resting his head on mine.

"Souji let go…I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed"

"It's too early to argue, we'll talk about it later" I poked his cheek again but this time with a little more force.

"Souji! I need to get up now" I demanded struggling to free myself from him.

"Shh go back to sleep my kitten." He whispered kissing my forehead gently.

"**WAKE UP MORON**!"

"Okay, okay I'm up" he sat up and rubbed his eyes. I smirked and rolled out of his reach.

"Now explain why you were in my bed?"

"It was cold and you looked so warm and comfortable under the blanket, so I kinda snuck in to keep myself warm." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Alright, I need to get dressed so out you go!" I pointed to the door and waited for him to exit.

"Oh do you need help with that Kitten?" he teased. I felt my eye twitch a little as I watched a sly smirk spread across his face. Obviously amused he stood up and walked over to me, placing his hand under my chin and tilting my head upwards. I looked into his eyes, the teasing and amused emotion had disappeared and was replaced with a somewhat…depressed feeling. His smile slowly faded as well.

"Souji?"

"Why did you have to suffer?" he mumbled gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. Confused, I gave him a questioning glace and pulled away.

"I'm sorry? What did you mean by why did I have to suffer? "

"It's nothing…It'll only cause you pain if you try to remember. Now how about you get dressed and meet me at the front entrance" before exiting the room he kissed my cheek. He closed the door behind him after he stepped out.

"Souji…you're really starting to worry me…" I mumble changing into the kimono and hakama. Once completely dressed I tie my hair up in a ponytail and I tidy up the room, it was the least I could do for them since they have taken care of me for the past day or so.

"Ayame are you awake?" Saitou's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in" the door slid open and Saitou stepped in.

"Oh good morning Saitou-san."

"Good morning…Kenji has left to go to Edo and won't be back for a while."

"Oh well that means I'll be taking my leave now…I was never meant to stay here for a night at all I'm sorry please thanks Hijikata-san and the others for me…"

"Of course, it was nice seeing you again Ayame"

"You too Saitou-san, thanks again" He nodded and silently left the room. I sighed and finished cleaning up before heading to the front gate where Souji was patiently waiting for me.

"Finally what took you so long?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Saitou was just informing me about Kenji traveling to Edo…"

"Oh I see, well I hope he has a safe trip there and back" I nodded in reply.

"Well, let's get going before Hijikata-san finds something for me to do" Souji giggled whilst dragging me out of headquarters.

"Just exactly where are we going?"

"Oh I don't know, just for a walk does it really matter where we go or not?"

"Um…Souji my hand." I reminded him, he looked down and realized that he hadn't let go.

"Ya know you could've let go a long time Ayame-chan, is it that you didn't want to?" he said leaning closer to me. I blushed a little and looked away, as soon as he was too close for comfort.

"You're cute little reactions are very amusing"

"…" he sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem…depressed about something" I asked looking at the ground. I heard him chuckle a little before he answered.

"Oh are you worried about me?"

"Dumb Ass! Of course I'm worried about you! I'm your friend aren't I" I scolded lightly punching him in the side. He laughed at me before patting my head.

"I know I know I was just teasing, besides there's nothing to worry about I'm perfectly fine."

"That's a lie and you know it." He looked down at me with wide eyes, he knew it was true as well yet he's trying his best to hide it.

"Souji you're the one suffering not me, your eyes don't lie…"

"Heh I forgot you can see right through me"

"Souji please tell me, what's the wrong. I don't want you to suffer in silence like this"

"I don't want to worry you anymore than you already are. Let's just leave it at that."

"You've got to be kidding! I-"

"Just forget about it okay, I'll be fine"

"Souji…"

"Don't look at me like that…How about we go get some food or something" He's avoiding the subject just to keep me from worrying…why? Why Souji? ... What is it you're not telling me?

"Hey Ayame wait here for a sec will ya…there's something I'd like to get."

"Huh? Oh but" before I could finish he was ran off, I sighed and sat on a chair.

Moments later Souji came back, he had a big smile on his face. I smiled back and stood up.

"What took you so long?" I asked, almost in a demanding tone. Souji gave me that signature smirk of his and handed me some dango.

"Oh did you miss me while I was gone?"

"N-no…"

"Oh but you did, I can see"

"Come on let's just keep walking, if we're late back we'll be in trouble." I said taking his hand and dragging him along the street. When we got to the river Souji suddenly stopped causing me to halt also.

"What's the matter Souji?" I asked looking at his blank expression that stared up at the cherry blossoms that were blooming and falling from the tree branches.

"Souji?" I asked again, he smiled but didn't look away from the trees.

"The petals are beautiful aren't they" he mumbled. I was still confused and worried about him, the way he was acting, and it wasn't like him at all! Suddenly he began to have a coughing fit.

"Souji! Souji are you okay!"

"I'm…I'm fine don't worry about me" he said through his coughs.

"No you're not fine! Souji please you're ill you should get back home before you get worse!"

"Ayame-chan you worry too much I told you before I'm fine let's just keep walking" I shook my head and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please Souji just let's go back I don't wanna walk anymore, I wanna go back and I want you to rest I don't care what you say you hear me!" I begged but he wouldn't listen. He kept walking dragging me behind him.

"Ayame-chan, you won't give up will you?" he sounded irritated, giggle I caught up to him and elbowed his side.

"Nope, I'll never give up not on you." Souji suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at me with wide eyes his green orbs filled with mixed emotions.

"You okay Souji you seem a little…"

"Is what you just said true?"

"What? That I won't give up on you? Of course it's true I would never give up on my best friend why would…" Souji suddenly wrapt his strong arms me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I am very happy to hear you say those words" he muttered squeezing me even tighter.

"S-Souji I…need to…breathe" I gasped trying to consume as much oxygen as I could. Souji chuckled and pulled away and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Ayame-chan"

"You know I'm hungry shall we head back now?"

"Sure" he replied grasping my hand and gently squeezing it as we walked back to headquarters. _Today I've learnt to trust him a little more…_


	6. chapter 6

That night a storm occurred, Souji was ordered by Hijikata to keep a close eye on me so he stayed in my room, I felt somewhat relived he was, I hoped it would put my mind at ease and let me sleep. But no, even with his presence in the room, it didn't stop the night mares from coming to hunt me.

_"Seiji, Seiji where are you?" I ran around the corridors of an unknown mansion. "Onee-chan help me!" Seiji's voice echoed all around me, I begin to panic. "Seiji, Seiji boy where are you tell me!"_ A high pitched scream filled the air as I ran down another corridor._ "Seiji!?" I cried "__**this is what happens when you don't do as you're told girly Mwhahaha**__"_ a tall figure laughed coldly. "Seiji!" "_O-Onee…Chan you didn't…save me" "__**SEIJI! NOO!**__"_

"Ayame! Ayame! Wake up"

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily, Souji who had been sitting in the corner immediately ran to my side. His eyes filled with worry.

"Sou…ji" my voice shook a little as I spoke. He brushed the hair away from my eyes and cupped my cheek gently.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone… killed Seiji"

"Who killed him?"

"I-I don't know…I don't know Souji…!" tears rolled down my cheeks as I buried my head into his chest. Souji tensed up for a minute but then relaxed and gently stroked my hair softly to calm me down.

"It's okay…just calm down I'm sure Seiji is still alive" suddenly a knife was thrown past my face and over Souji's shoulder. I pulled away and crawled over to pick it up, attached to it was a note that was addressed to me that said:

'Unless you want to see your precious little brother alive I suggest you hand yourself over to us little girl. Meet me at the abandoned hut in the forest at noon and come alone. I'll be waiting for you girly.

"Ayame? Ayame? Hey snap out of it!" Souji's voice was distant, my eyes still fixed on the piece of paper in front of me. Hands shaking as I read each word over and over.

"Why are you so pale? Are you sick? Say something to me!" he pleaded shaking me gently. My long silence suddenly snapped as I fell forward, clinging tightly to Souji's clothes sobbing uncontrollably.

"Seiji…my brother…" I whispered. Souji lifted my head and took the note that I was clutched tightly in my hand. After a long moment of silence he spoke up.

"You're not going alone, I will accompany you understand." His voice was so serious it was almost frightening. I shook my head hesitating slightly. Afraid that if I argued back he'd yell.

"You can't…they said that I must-"

"Ayame you are **_not_** going alone" His voice was firm and clear. By then I had given up trying, he wasn't going to let me go without him.

The next day, Souji informed Hijikata of last night's event. Hijikata agreed with Souji's suggestion and ordered captains to keep an eye on me until noon. I sat at the back of the conference room listening to all this, finally I spoke up and began to argue.

"Let me go by myself, I'd rather do this without a fight"

"You're too vulnerable that way, you **will **be under our protection whether you like it or not young lady" The deputy commander Keisuke Sannan scolded. I frowned and held up the note is my hands.

"They request that I go alone, if you come with me not only will I be in danger but you as well. Please I want to save my brother, even if I have to trade myself in."

"Just hand yourself over to them? Are you serious Ayame?" Souji growled, looking over his shoulder to glare at me. I glared back and crossed my arms.

"If it's to save Seiji then yes Souji I will"

"But Ayame, how do you know they will just let him go that easily"

"I don't know, that's why I'm going by myself, I don't want you involved…from what I saw Seiji might die if I don't keep my promise." I got up and headed towards the door. Stopping before I exited completely.

"This is my choice to go alone, I don't want you to interfere…I'm not the girl you think I am, I'm not helpless, I'm not weak and I'm not in need of help. Thanks for the support, thanks for everything" Without another word I left the conference room, shutting the door behind me. Today is the day Ayame Rose fights for herself.

**Hey guys … Yes it has been awhile so sorry about that and just to let you know I have and edited chapter 5 I just didn't think it made any sense…well to me anyway… So I hope you liked chapter 6 and I'll try to update as soon as I can :) ~Rosalyn **


	7. Chapter 7

I wondered around town for a while, secretly dreading when the sun will become high in the sky to mark half the day has gone by. I have at least two hours before then, so many things to do and such little time…_damn._

I decided to visit my Auntie to see if she knows any knowledge about this. But upon my arrival I was met with a horrible scene.

The sight of my auntie in the middle of sitting room .She was deadly still, surrounded by what I suspect was her own blood. I froze. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now cold and dark. Her smile that she greeted with me with every day was now a sad one. Everything about my auntie was dead. Akane was huddled in a corner crying away the pain. My uncle was pacing back and forth. His expression showed mixed emotions. It was hard to tell if he was angry or sad. I felt guilty for this. It was because of me, this innocent family has gotten involved. I gently knocked on the door frame to get their attention. None lifted their head to greet me. Akane flinched as I put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at me, her beautiful blue eyes just like her mothers, now blood shot from the tears that she had shed all night long. She hugged me tightly and continued to sob. I gritted my teeth to control my anger. _How dare they involve an innocent family member, I'm going to make them pay for their happiness…_

I hugged Akane closer to me as she cried even harder. She tried to speak between her tears but I couldn't make out a single word. Instead I sat with her. With every passing moment, time was running out. I pulled away from Akane and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry…I'll be back to check on you later…I'll get revenge on those who have done this." She didn't say a word as I got up and headed for the door. She moved back into her corner and proceeded to cry. I took one last look at her before shutting the door that I had such difficulty to close behind me. The guilt continued to build up as I walked back to my empty house. I can't believe they would go as far as killing my auntie. A woman that knows nothing of this. I balled my hands into a fist as I walked down my small street. I unlocked the door to my home and walked inside. The place hadn't changed a bit. I went straight to my room and grabbed my Swords and placed them at my side. I then tied my hair up in a high ponytail and walked back out again. My next destination. The river…

"Heh she's late…"

"Are you sure she'll turn up Takishi?" Two men from a group asked their leader as they waited patiently for their target to show.

"Oh she will there is no way she wouldn't, Seiji you ready?" The man named Takishi asked a boy of nine years old that stood silently behind him,

"Of course I am." Answered the boy, grinning evilly into the distance.

I headed down to the river where I was told to meet them. No one was there. Suddenly a small child like figure emerged from behind the tree.

"Seiji!" I called. The figure turned its head to face me and smiled. I sighed in relief and ran to him.

"Seiji! Oh thank god I found you, where are the people that…you're not Seiji!" the boy only smiled, I pulled away from him and stood up.

"Ayame why are you moving away from me?" he questioned, titling his head to the side as he continued to smile.

"What have you done with my brother?" I demanded slowly backing away.

"What do you mean Onee-chan? I am you're brother" He said still smiling. He began to scare me. I readied my weapon in case of any sudden moves. He widened his smile and moved closer.

"What's the matter? I won't bite, aren't you happy to see me Ayame?"

Two arms attempted to grab hold of me but missed as I moved to the side, out of his reach.

"Hey, you could sense I was there missy, very clever girl" the man smiled taking a few steps closer to me. I backed away again and drew my sword. Pointing the tip of the blade at his throat.

"Is this a set up? Where's my brother?" I demanded. Thrusting the blade closer to his throat.

"You were just talking to him, now come along child, mother is waiting patiently for her beloved daughter" he grinned at my shocked expression, these are the people that have captured my mother and killed my auntie…

"You bastards have caused my family enough pain… you captured my mother killed my auntie **I have had it!**" I yelled slashing at each of them

Meanwhile the Shinsengumi captains and vice commander were silently observing the attack, holding Souji back every time the enemy would hit.

"Let me go! You want her to die! She's dying out there" he demanded trying to shake off Hijikata's grip on him.

"She will die if you do rush to her side. She said she's fine, we're only here in case she desperately needs rescuing" Hijikata reminded him, still holding a tight grip on his arm.

"**SHE DOES!**" Souji argued struggling to free himself.

"Shut up!" Sanosuke hissed shooting a glare towards Souji's direction. Souji gave up arguing and watched the battle with worried eyes. Praying to himself that Ayame would get out of it alive or at least unharmed.

"Too slow Ayame, didn't Kenji teach you better?" Takishi smirked creating a deep wound in my shoulder. I winced at the pain and held my shoulder, glaring at him.

"Shut the hell up!" I spat taking another swing at him. He smirked again and evaded it before attacking again.

"You've grown weak… just like your father."

"My father was not weak!" I hissed, leaning on my sword as I got up from the ground. Breathing heavily and struggling for air. Takishi smiled wickedly as he walked over and lifted my chin so I would face him.

"You are a pretty girl aren't you tusk, tusk, it's a shame that you'll have to die soon, say hello to Isamu for me" he released me and clicked his fingers. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see Seiji grinning evilly as he pushed the dagger further into my chest. I struggled to breathe. Tears welled up in my eyes as he pulled it out and watched me drop to the ground. I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"W-why …S-Seiji?" I stuttered silently.

"Good–night Onee-chan" the last thing I saw was Seiji's evil smirk and a bloody blade.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, Seiji is evil! *dramatic music* it's always the quiet innocent ones hey? Oh well. I'll most likely have the next chapter up on…Tuesday so stay tuned for Chapter 8 :) ~Rosalyn.**


	8. Chapter 8

So Seiji now that she's dead do we take her back?" Takishi asked patting Seiji on the back to congratulate him of his first kill. Seiji smiled and looked up at the man.

"You really think the boss will be happy about this? He wanted her alive…"

"Maybe so, but we'll make up an excuse she-" Suddenly one of Takishi's men yelled out in panic that got both Takishi's and Seiji's full attention.

"She's still breathing!" Takishi sighed and resumed his calm poker face.

"Take her back, even if she is she won't make it." Suddenly Seiji turned his attention to a new group that had appeared. All dressed in a blue and white over coat.

"Takishi we need to go…those people are."

"Murdering an innocent girl with no hesitation was pretty reckless, even for a child like you." Harada growled, as they came towards the group of murders. Seiji laughed for a second then returned to his serious expression.

"This girl needs to be destroyed. Her mother possesses incredible power that must be destroyed. We have no idea if she's passed it on to her daughter!"

"What do you hold against this young woman?" Hijikata asked.

"They have the power, to wipe out all humanity" Seiji replied, Souji glared and pointed his blade towards him.

"Ayame wouldn't do something like that even if she does have the power to…and I'm sure her mother wouldn't either!" Seiji turned to Souji and smirked.

"You're the one she cares for the most…Okita Souji first unit captain of the Shinsengumi. Yes we've met before, when I was acting like that innocent child that had everybody fooled. Not bad for a nine year old."

"S-Sei…ji…You traitor, how could you do this to us…W-we protected you…"

"Oh you mean that other little act I pulled off five years ago?" he laughed, this made my anger level rise dramatically. I learnt on my sword in attempt to stand up.

"Believe me you will not be able to stand for a while, so don't start trying now girl."

"Bastard you…Ah!" before I could finish my sentence a wound on my left side began to bleed again.

"Ayame!" Souji went to rush to my side but was stopped again by Hijikata.

"Hold it Souji. If you bastards are just here to kill her then we have no choice but to make sure you won't be a bother to her again. "

"Heh, tough guy huh? We have a way for dealing with people like you" Takishi gave them an evil smirk and turned to Seiji.

Hijikata tried to keep his cool but only allowed a little anger in his voice. "Sending a note to a girl then ambushing her is a smart plan, even you the boy she cared so much about has gone behind her back and destroyed that flame of happiness."

"Do you know who this is?" Seiji announced drawing the same dagger he used before.

"This is the only choice we have. It's either you back down and forget this entire even or we kill you too!" The Shinsengumi didn't back down. They stood their ground against the boy and drew their weapons.

"You boy, are the cause of this, you've attempted to kill your sister. Destroyed her happiness. I should kill you right now!" Souji didn't hesitate to go to attack the boy. He slashed this way and that but Seiji evaded and block each attack.

"Impossible how is a young boy like you able to block each of my attacks?"

"I can see straight through you, because I know your weakness…It's the girl"

"Damn you little" Souji's blade was swung at Seiji but once again, it failed to connect with his target.

"You really think that just swinging that blade around is actually doing something? This game is beginning to become very tiresome so how about we end this quickly?"

Souji suddenly fell into an uncontrollable coughing fit. He fell to his knees and held his throat in pain. Seiji's smirk widened at the scene before him. This was his chance to end this foolish battle once and for all. He walked over to Souji and held Souji's sword high above his head.

"Good bye Okita" Souji waited patiently for the blade to come piecing through his skin but it never did. He looked up to see Seiji's shocked expression and a blade that had been plunged into his chest. Seiji slowly looked over his shoulder to see who his murder was.

"This is the punishment you receive…I never expected you'd go so far as to try and kill innocent family members and people that aren't involved." the voice of Kenji sounded from behind the boy. Seiji gave a sad smile and laughed lightly.

"I guess it's what I deserve…" were his last words. Kenji pulled the blade from his body and stared at it for a while. I sat there staring at the blood that dripped and gleamed in the light of the sunset. A mixture of silver and crimson was bestowed on the blades surface. My arms shook as I watched Seiji's lifeless body. The boy I cared dearly for is gone, the one we took in as one of our own, the one I risked my life for and protected. Betrayed me…

"Seiji…" Tears spill down my cheeks as I reminisced my time with him. Kenji walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. He stayed silent, no words were to be said that could make the situation any better. After a while my head began to spin, the faint calls of Souji's voice reached my ears just before everything went dark.

**Hey guys...yes it has been a loooooong time since i've updated this story haha really really sorry! i've been catching up in school work and i haven't had time to work on this :( so here's chapter 8 I'll try and have chapter 9 up this week as well :) ~ Rosalyn**


End file.
